the_astorianfandomcom-20200214-history
Under Realm
__TOC__ The Under Realm also known just as ‘the Under’ is a world which exists in parallel to the natural world, the Over Realm. Mentions of the Under Realm are frequent in the Church of the Earth Mother scripture, and a few similar mentions can be found within the Church of the Almighty Blaze. These mentions describe the Under Realm as almost identical to the Over Realm but hosted in the center of Stora. However rather than animals and people, all number of devoid creatures inhabit it, including twisted and warped forms of plant life. The Under Realm cannot be accessed naturally by Astorians, or any non-Devoid entities, as such true knowledge of realm is scarce. Reports from legends, and coercion by subdued Demons however have gained some insight. If a non-Devoid entity entered the realm rapid soul essence burning would occur involuntarily, coupled with light headedness due to a low amount of air in the realm. The sky has the appearance of a deep red and black smog, writhing above the land, the only other feature in the sky being 3 large balls of green fire acting as a surrogate sun. Within the oceans and rivers the waters run a dark pink, and the land while mostly charred black earth it bared spots of sickly orange and yellow plant life. The Seven Demon Lords Much like the Over Realm, the Under Realm holds a complex social hierarchy, at the top of the hierarchy rules seven Demon Lords, each of which with their own court. Prothos Said to be born from the first Astorian sin, Prothos is often referred to as the First Evil. They are often described as a fierce masculine figure covered in unnaturally black skin, bright pupil-less yellow eyes, contorted horns protruding from their head and large wings which smolder with black smoke. Prothos embodies malice and deceit. Levian A child of a coupling between Prothos and the Astorian saint Elena. They are often described as both feminine and masculine simultaneously with cold grey skin, two pairs of arms and a long tail smooth. Levian is also traditionally depicted wrapped in a thin veil which obscures their face. Levian embodies lust and obsession. Elvorna ''' A child of Levian’s self-fornication. They are often described as a ghoulishly malnourished feminine figure with pale white skin, black pupil-less eyes, missing their nose and dressed in rags. Elvorna embodies incest and self-loathing. '''Artun A child of a coupling between Elvorna, Levian and Prothos. They are often described as a destructively masculine force with dark grey skin, yellow eyes with a black pupil silt, multiple small horns arranged in two lines from their forehead to the back of their head, sharp cloven feet and clawed hands. Artun embodies violence and pride. Sariph ''' A child of a coupling between Prothos and Elvorna. They are often described as a plump feminine figure, with the closest resemblance to a typical Astorian dressed in various types of clothing. Sariph embodies suspicion and narrow mindedness. '''Embrodan A child of a coupling between Sariph and King Bodan. They are often described as abnormally tall androgynous, pale skinned and dressed in a robe with a hood which cannot be seen into. Embrodan embodies corruption and greed. Aoleth ''' The first Demon Lord created from the corruption of an Astorian by Embrodan. Not much is known about this lord due to how recent their court crowning has been created. Aoleth embodies cowardice and apathy. '''General Court dynamics While each court has variations on what ranks or classes of power are present, one universal way to increase standing and that is through the harvesting of soul essence. In most instances soul essence acts as a food source for the Devoid and for Demons specifically it can be used to bolster or boost their abilities. Should a Demon tribute essence to their court Lord or any superior Demon they may be ascended through the ranks in correlation with the tributed amount or quality. Category:Culture Category:Enviroment Category:Devoid Category:Faction